1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a treadmill belt lubricating device for an electric treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill belt lubricating device that constantly lubricates a treadmill belt to ensure a smooth running of the treadmill belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric treadmill usually uses a motor (not shown in the figure) and a transmission belt (not shown in the figure) to drive a roller, and the roller drives the treadmill belt to run, so that a user can successfully perform a running exercise on the treadmill. To support the user's body weight, a running board is installed under the treadmill belt, such that when a user is performing a running exercise, the bottom surface of the treadmill belt produces a friction with the corresponding surface of the running board. Since there is a friction produced between the treadmill belt and the running board, manufacturers usually have to coat a layer of lubricant on the surface of the running board to prevent excessive frictions created between the treadmill belt and the running board that will wear out or damage the treadmill belt.
Since the running board and treadmill belt keep rubbing with each other, the lubricant will be used up gradually, and the lubricating effect will diminish. Therefore, users have to ask the maintenance people of the manufacturer or distributor to apply lubricants to the treadmill and maintain the normal operation of the treadmill belt, after the treadmill has been used for a while. The lubricating process has to be done by an experienced technician, since many components (such as the protective bottom chassis, the roller, and the treadmill belt) of the treadmill have to be removed before the lubrication can be made. To avoid damages to the treadmill during the process of disassembling and reinstalling the components of the treadmill, it is recommended to ask professional people or experienced technician to handle the lubrication.